A Fix-It Evening
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Just an evening between Tamora and Felix, pure fluff. enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

A Fix-it Evening

Tamora's P.O.V

I saw the last kid leave my game and a smile graced my face. My men headed to the lockers to change out of their armor. I headed to my officer and removed mine. Then I put on a pair of cameo pants and a white t-shirt. The mirror in my bathroom, revealed my reflection. Letting out a yawn, I pushed my bangs out of my face, only to have them fall back over my eyes. I switched off the light and cast a look at my desk. On my desk was me in a wedding dress, to my right smiling happily was a short man dressed in a black tux. His hair was brown, with cute blue eyes, and a smile that could melt my heart every time.

His name was Fix-It Felix, my husband. I stroked the image of him, with my finger. "I coming home baby," I tell the image. Then placed a gun on my hip, I grabbed my hover board and I headed towards his game. I saw dozens of Nicelanders, and some greeted me and others were heading to Tappers. I jumped off my hover board and headed towards our house. Just as I opened the door I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I wanted to say I was home but a better idea came to me. With a sly smirk I quietly crept into the kitchen.

Felix was in the kitchen making some stew; his back was turned to me so he didn't see me. I walked carefully and quietly and in a flash I grabbed him by the waist and covered his lips with mine. His eyes grew big but once he saw that it was me, he eased into it, as I felt his hand on my cheek. Once we broke apart his honey glows were all over his face, making him look even cuter. "Hi, honey," he said shyly.

"Hey, short stack, I missed you," I said holding him still.

"I missed you too, so, how did your game go?" he asked.

"Oh good five kids won the medal, I died twice, but not too bad," I said putting him down. A look of sadness was on his face, when he heard that. I bit my lip wishing I didn't tell him that. "Um, how was your game?" I asked him.

"Oh fine, Ralph beat me five times today, mostly because I kept timing my jobs the wrong way. Or I was avoiding a brick and then a duck would come out of nowhere, and I would fall," he said.

"Wish I could blast the ducks for you," I said. I never told Felix this but I found his game a tad unfair. He had to jump from window to window, avoiding bricks that Wreck-It would throw at him. While fixing broken windows with his hammer, and still avoid ducks that could kill him. Of course Wreck-It got thrown off the penthouse into the mud, if Felix won so I guess it evened out in a way. Still I always wondered if people who made our games ever wondered how we felt about our games. Then again I guess it didn't matter for if Felix and Ralph were okay with it, I could live with it too.

"Oh honey I am okay and it is part of the game. Now are you hungry, I made some stew, for it has been chilly lately," he said.

"Yeah, I am so hungry I could eat a Cy-Bug," I told him. He smiled and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and winced a bit.

"Tammy, are you okay?" he asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, just my shoulders are a tad sore," I told him.

"I can fix that, a hot bath and a massage will do the trick," Felix said. I smiled at Felix; he was so good to me. He placed the bowls of stew on the table and we soon were eating. Felix finished first like always and headed into the bathroom, and I heard the water running. As soon I finished he came back and took me by the hand. "Here you are sweetie, you just relax and I will do the dishes, then after wards I can massage your shoulders for you," he said.

"You are sweet pint-sized," I said pulling his hat over his eyes. He blushed as he headed back into the kitchen. I grabbed my night clothes, and removed my clothes. Once the hot water touched my skin it felt great. I laid down and let the water sooth my aching muscles. A smile came to my lips as I allowed myself to relax. That was something I couldn't do much of, but ever since I met Felix, I could let my guard down even for a few minutes. Just being around him even put me in a better mood.

I soon got out of the tub and placed my clothes on and headed into our room. Felix was already there sitting on the bed. I smirked at him and gave him a kiss. "Hey," I said in his ear.

"Hey," he said. I laid on my back and Felix took off his gloves. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing away the knots. Oh man did it feel good. As I looked over at Felix, I noticed he was wearing his night shorts but no shirt. A sly smile came to my face as, a plan formed in my head. "Does this feel better, Tammy?" he asked me.

"Mmhmmm, but could you get closer?" I asked.

"Oh sure," he said and walked closer, where his foot was right by my hand. Once I felt my shoulders, were loosened, I grabbed Felix's foot and pulled him. He let out a yelp and landed on his back. Then with a quick movement I was on top of him, smiling. "A simple, you can stop, would have been okay, you know," he said jokingly. I just smirked and began to tickle his belly. He began to squirm but I held him in place. I enjoyed tickling him for he was so adorable, I couldn't help it. "Ah, stttop, ha, ha, thhhat," he pleaded. His tiny body was squirming under my touch. My smile grew as I did stop but my lips were now on his stomach. His face was a beat red, as his eyes closed enjoying the touch. Then I placed my lips on his and wrapped him in my arms. "Feel better?" he asked, smiling at me.

"All thanks to you," I told him, snuggling him closer to me.

"I love you Tammy," he said kissing my cheek.

"And I love you too, Felix," I said. Then I held him in my arms and we drifted off to sleep. Another wonderful evening, I got to spend with my husband and I knew there would be many other evenings like it.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
